Data centers include a complex network of hardware and software that form “clouds,” used to host applications and store data. An enterprise data center, for example, can be used to provide services for a number of customers, with each customer accessing data center resources by way of one or more private networks. Enterprise data centers can provide dynamic “virtual networks” that support server and desktop virtualization. When an enterprise data center runs out of capacity (e.g., storage or computing resources, etc.), an enterprise service provider can add additional hardware, resulting in an increase in data center hardware and/or operational costs. As another option, the enterprise service provider may contract or lease additional computing resources from another cloud, such as, a public cloud data center.
When an enterprise data center shares or leases computing resources from another data center (e.g., a public cloud data center), the resultant combination of computing resources is referred to as a “hybrid” cloud. A hybrid cloud generally includes a cloud infrastructure composed of two or more clouds that inter-operate network communication, such as a network overlay. Therefore hybrid cloud can represent an interaction between multiple clouds, such as private and public clouds, where a private cloud joins a public cloud and utilizes public cloud resources in a secure and scalable way. Despite numerous advantages offered by hybrid cloud environments, the expansion of cloud services, and/or migration of workloads between cloud environments is often onerous and complex.